The Picnic
by demonman21
Summary: Sequel to "Recovery". Gabriel is back, and its' time to celebrate. But when has any event in the Charmed Ones lives been without a few surprises?


The Picnic  
  
(Sequel to "Recovery". The Charmed Ones decide a celebration is in order. But when is anything in their life normal? I do not own any part of Charmed. I just write about it.)  
  
"Is everything ready?" Paige asked.  
  
In response, Piper pointed to the three picnic baskets brimming with food, "There's enough food here to feed an army, which we're going to have."  
  
"Sorry, I just am a little nervous is all. I mean, what if a demon attacks now?" Paige commented.  
  
An amused smile touched Piper's lips as she said, "Paige, we're going to have two Guardians, 7 witches, and a whitelighter. I'd be amazed if any demon could make a move against such a group and hope to survive. We'll be fine."  
  
Paige was about to continue when she heard arguing upstairs. She looked at Piper as she said in exasperation, "Not again, come on."  
  
Both Piper and Paige ran upstairs to find Phoebe and Cole arguing. Phoebe had baby-Gabriel in her arms, and it was obvious Cole wanted a turn. "Come on, Phoebe. I want to see my son." Cole asked.  
  
"Wait your turn, I'm holding him now," Phoebe replied childishly.  
  
"Both of you, cut it out. My god, think of the example you're setting," Piper chided.  
  
Both Cole and Phoebe looked guilty, and then Phoebe commented, "I'm sorry Piper. I just wish there."  
  
"NO!" Piper shouted, but it was too late. There was a bright flash of light, and then two Gabriel's were there, one in each parent's arms. Piper shook her head and said, "Phoebe, what is the Cardinal Rule?"  
  
Phoebe barely suppressed a grin as she replied, "Never discuss a wish or desire or a problem around either Gabriel of Melinda."  
  
"I swear, your offspring are the most helpful children I've ever seen." Paige commented with a smirk.  
  
"You shut up. And Gabriel, go back to normal." Piper commanded. The baby smiled, and then there was another flash, and only one Gabriel was in the room, in Piper's arms. Piper looked down as Gabriel flashed her his most innocent look, and she grinned, "Nice try. You're going to be a terror when you get older."  
  
Phoebe was about to comment when the doorbell rang. She looked up excitedly and said, "They're here."  
  
As the group descended, Leo orbed in with Melinda in his arms and Michael in tow. "Sorry it took so long honey, but Melinda needed to be changed. And someone forgot about the picnic."  
  
"I didn't forget," Michael commented defensively, "I just thought it was later on today."  
  
"Forget about it baby," Paige said as she pulled Michael into a kiss.  
  
As the group got close to the doorway, Gabriel shifted into his little boy look. When the group looked at him, Gabriel said, "Well, I wanted to say hi too."  
  
Melinda suddenly started to cry, and Gabriel looked over at her for a second. Finally, he commented in exasperation, "Alright, you too."  
  
There was another white flash, and then Melinda looked like a little girl as well. She looked over at Gabriel and said, "Did you think I'd be left out? You don't know me very well, do you?"  
  
Piper started to laugh as Phoebe opened the door and invited Sara and Arianna in. "I'm glad you could come. We're heading out in a few moments."  
  
"Thanks for inviting us," Sara replied, "Besides, it's not everyday I get to spend time with other witches, especially the Charmed Ones."  
  
Phoebe was going to say something when she felt someone pulling on her arm. She looked down to find Arianna looking at her, "Hello, Arianna. What's up?"  
  
"Can I play with Gabriel?" Arianna asked softly.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me?" Sara commented.  
  
"Because I knew you'd say yes," Arianna replied impishly.  
  
Phoebe grinned and said, "Sure, but we're heading out as soon as the last two arrive."  
  
As if summoned, Kylie orbed in and Mortanos appeared. Kylie looked over at Mortanos, gasped, and fell to her knees. Mortanos frowned and snapped in exasperation, "Stop bowing, and get up. I didn't come here to be worshipped, I came for the food." "Oh, and not to see us?" Piper asked sardonically.  
  
The group took great pleasure in watching Mortanos squirm slightly before he finally said, "Well, of course I wanted to see you. But your food is legendary up there, and the way Leo brags, I had to come down and try it."  
  
"What do you mean brags?" Piper demanded. She glared at Leo, who looked away guiltily.  
  
Mortanos grinned, and said, "Piper, your food is the most famous in Heaven. Leo always brags about how good he eats and how great the food is, and well, now most of Heaven is dying for a chance to taste it. Don't be surprised if you get a couple of hundred requests to come over for dinner. I'm just glad I'll get first dibs."  
  
Piper whirled to glare at Leo, who immediately tried to change the subject. "Alright, if everyone is ready, let's go." The group gathered around the whitelighters and the Guardians, who finally orbed out.  
  
*** "Where are we?" Paige asked when they all could see again.  
  
"Beats me, Gabriel picked the spot," Piper commented, but the look on Cole and Phoebe's face made her ask, "What?"  
  
"I recognize this place," Cole and Phoebe said at the same time. They looked at each other, as Cole grinned and Phoebe blushed.  
  
"What, what is it?" Piper questioned.  
  
Phoebe blushed deeper as Cole said, "I took Phoebe here for a picnic once, and we had some.fun. It looks like my son took the liberty of taking us back here."  
  
"Oh." Piper said in an amused voice.  
  
"Come on, let's get everything set up." Leo commented as he started to spread out the blankets.  
  
***  
  
About an hour later, the group was all relaxing around the picnic blanket. Gabriel, Melinda, and Arianna were playing some game that looked a lot like tag but which they swear was not tag. The rest of the group was sitting around having conversation, while staring at Mortanos.  
  
"I don't believe it. Where do you PUT it all?" Piper asked.  
  
Mortanos finished his 9th sandwich and said, "Guardians have a much higher metabolism than normal, and when we eat, we eat a lot. Personally, I just hope to stockpile enough food so when the famine hits, I'll be fine."  
  
"Famine, what famine?" Phoebe demanded in concern.  
  
Mortanos grinned and said, "When Gabriel's a teenager of course. Just imagine, a teenager's appetite with a Guardian's metabolism."  
  
Piper groaned as she said, "He'll eat us out of house and home every time he eats."  
  
"Well, of course he will. He'll be a teenager. Why do you think he's being so nice to you now, Aunt Piper?" Mortanos replied as the group started to laugh.  
  
As Paige struggled not to laugh, she looked over and found Michael staring at her pensively. "What's wrong?" Paige asked.  
  
Michael looked around, and then said solemnly, "Paige, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
His solemn tone brought the group's attention to them as Paige asked, "What?"  
  
Michael maneuvered himself so he was down on one knee, and asked, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Tears began to flow down Paige's face, as well as her sisters, as she said, "Of course I will." As she pulled Michael into a passionate kiss, the group began to applaud.  
  
"What's going on?" Gabriel asked as the noise brought the kids back to them.  
  
"Michael just proposed to Aunt Paige," Cole replied.  
  
Gabriel smirked, and said, "Took him long enough. I thought I'd have to possess him to get him to do it before the picnic ended."  
  
"Wait, you knew this was going to happen here?" Paige asked as she stopped kissing Michael.  
  
"Michael and I had a heart to heart, and I set this up," Gabriel said with a smug grin on his face.  
  
Michael's face took on a look of mock horror as he said, "You manipulated me?"  
  
Gabriel looked at him in confusion as he replied, "Of course, I'm Life. Marriage is part of my line of work. This reminds me, you and I need to talk about how soon you'll be having children, because that's also part of my job."  
  
The group burst out laughing at the seriousness of Gabriel's expression and the look of dawning horror that was coming onto Michael's face.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be manipulated by a couple-month-old baby?" Phoebe teased.  
  
A grin came over Michael's face as he said, "Pretty good."  
  
THE END 


End file.
